And Then,He Fell In Love
by SummerII
Summary: The subconscious feelings he has for her..Dare he to acknowledge it? SPOILERS of episodes 90 Ichigo X Rukia
1. And Then Suddenly

_**And Then, He Fell In Love**_

_**SummerII**_

_**Rukia X Ichigo**_

_**Pg-13**_

**A/n_: HEYS! This is me first short fanficcy based on an anime soo I hope you guys won't go tough on me.. I hope I don't go OOC for this….Urrgh.. It has been rather tough on me to write this stuff cos my internet's down and I can't go online to 'fool-proof' this story and fit it into the ongoing storyline. Hope you guys won't mind! xoxoxo – SummerII_**

_-_

_-_

_**Read And Review Please!!**_

The threat that was made by Kariya was playing itself continuously in his head .Everything was in total chaos now that the possibility of the whole of Sereitei being annihilated is high. The number of increasing casualties is also not assuring for them. It seems that the once famed and impenetrable defense system of Soul Society is about to crumble into nothingness. Ichigo hasten his pace when he saw the building in sight.

He doesn't think that he will make it through tomorrow-whatever the outcome maybe- if he doesn't see her face before it all begins. She…She was the one who showed him this world. If only that the damned Hollow did not attack his family and if she had not come into his world. Maybe… Everything would be normal for him. But then again, nothing was ever normal for him. His gift of seeing ghost after the death of his mother, made him different from the others. And with a single stab to his heart, everything changed.

Kurosaki Ichigo never thought that one day he may be a Shinigami. Or that one day he'll be fighting for Soul Society. And also for everyone he cared for. Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Ririn, Cloud, Nova.

Her.

"If only she is not so god-damn fragile" he thought to himself as he made his way to the front gate.

A pang of guilt shot through him as he remembered the day when she was attacked by Yoshi, the female Bounto. He had been blaming himself ever since for not noticing her fading Reaitsu and for not coming to her rescue earlier. He had been too self-absorbed in his work till he didn't notice it but only up to the very end. And if not for Byakuya, he may have lost her for ever.

A man-servant ran up to the gate eyeing Ichigo suspiciously but not before bowing in a customary way. "Excuse me sir-but whom are you looking for?" he asked politely as he half-frighteningly eyed Ichigo's huge zanpaktou. "I want to see Kuchiki Rukia. Do you mind letting me in?" Ichigo asked loudly as he eyed the man-servant critically.

"I'm sorry…. But you can't visit Rukia-san she's ---"

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to force myself in?" Ichigo asked irritably as he –oh so casually- touched his zanpaktou.

This seemed to have a desired effect on the man-servant who hastily opened the gate for him. "This way please" he said quickly as he lead Ichigo into the mansion. Together, he and the man-servant made their way silently along rows of room. His thoughts were scattered as he tried to wear his nonchalant composure as to not let her notice the worry that was threatening to bubble over. His thoughts stopped short when they abruptly stopped in front of a room. Tapping lightly on the screen door, the man-servant entered the room briefly before appearing again with a nurse in tow.

"You may now enter Sir." He said before bowing towards Ichigo and making his move. Slowly Ichigo pushed open the screen door, his heart thumping loudly for no apparent reason.

"She'll probably might be sleeping. Better for me not to make any noise."

_He thought silently. And then, suddenly………_


	2. And Then She

_**Part II :: And Then, He Fell In Love**_

-------------------------------------

"**BAKA!** Can't you see I'm **RESTING**!?" yelled Rukia loudly as he narrowly missed a flying pillow.

_What a way to start a conversation._ He thought silently as he picked the pillow from the ground.

"Well then! I'm sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep! You have been resting for a damn long time!" he replied roughly as he threw the pillow at Rukia's head.

_And also I'm starting to miss you._

_WAIT!! WAITWAITWAIT!! What?! Did I just thought that? No…It can't be… It must be fatigue. .It MUST be fatigue.. I don't really miss her…Okay. .Maybe I did…But just as a friend… _Ichigo silently thought to himself as he shook his head violently as to clear his mind of his thoughts.

"Ichigo! Are you listening to me? I'm going crazy here! Nii-sama has not allow me to go out and I've had not received any visitors apart from you and Renji.The servants are acting strange. And to think of it...so does Renji! What is going on? It's like they are keeping a secret from me!! ICHIGO!"

_Maybe… Byakuya doesn't want her to know the truth….I guess she's not fully recovered yet…And did she just said Renji?_

Ichigo's chest felt slightly constricted at the thought of Renji and Rukia alone in the room but brushed it off as he concentrated at the more pressing situation at hand. That is Rukia. Sighing exaggeratedly Ichigo decided to take things slow by plopping himself in front of a livid Rukia. (Which was… I shall say, _a rather bad idea_.)

"Oh well…You are just paranoid. Maybe staying in here for too long is making your brains fried or something. You should remain locked up in here ya'know?"he said half-jokingly but quickly regretting his words when he faced a supremely pissed-off Rukia.

But the look was quickly replaced by a look of sad resignation on her face. Ichigo's chest felt even more constricted as he watched her silently cup her face as a sign of defeat. The fragility of her at that moment had nearly made him want to hug her, hold her close against himself. Let her know that he'll be there just for her. But the silence was broken when she began to speak again.

"I know Ichigo.I know...I've heard them talk about it just yesterday. You don't have to hide it from me. You don't have to lie. We are all gonna have to die do we?" she asked sadly as she gently took his hands into hers. The gentle gesture had caused a tingling sensation down his back as he gently grasps her porcelain hand. She was just too fragile.

"I don't know…..I just wish that I've known more…. But whatever going to happen tomorrow, I'm not letting that bastard get away with it even if it cost my life. I will die defending sereitei." _And you..._

Said Ichigo, his voice filled with determination as he looked into her sad face.

"He's not gonna get his hands on anyone of us! I bet everyone is gonna fight against him together. And after all, don't you trust me? I've saved you from Aizen once... what made you think I won't be able to save Seiretei from that Kariya bastard?"

Rukia's face broke into a slight grin. "You arrogant idiot! You are gonna get everyone killed! But I trust you enough to kick his ass. It's just one thing…. I want to join in too." Rukia said before attempting to stand up. A sense of protectiveness took over Ichigo as he pulled her down.

_And then, she ……….._

----------------------------------------------------

**_A/n: I hope it's not too crappy or fluffy!! I really-really do hope that I don't go OOC.. Ichigo and Rukia are both wonderful characters but are kinda hard to portray!! But aniwaes, please REVIEW!! ((:_**


	3. And Then,He Fell In Love

_**Part III :: And Then, He Fell In Love.**_

---------------------------------------

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT HURTS**!" cried Rukia as she hit Ichigo right in the head. But Ichigo wasn't paying her much attention. Hell, he was thinking about something else. And that is how she is sprawled over him in a very 'interesting' position.

"Uh?Wha—What? I'm sorry..Let me help you up…"he mumbled as a blush threatened to show on his face.

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING PULLING ME LIKE THAT?**" yelled Rukia angrily as gave Ichigo a kick in the gut.

"Look. I'm sorry ok? But I don't think you can help us. You'll stay here." Ichigo said quickly, he senses coming back to him again thanks to the swift kick to the guts.

_What the hell was I thinking about? She's just Rukia... Why am I acting like this? What is this feeling?_

"What do you mean I can't help? I've got every right to help. I'm not just gonna seat and stay here while everyone fights right? I'm not going to lie down and wait for Death!" ranted Rukia as she fiercely stared at Ichigo.

"Oh how are you going to be of any help if you are going to drag the whole team down in your current condition? You are still not ok Rukia... You're still weak! You can't go!"

The conversation with her was not going too well. All that he initially planned to do was to see her and just leave without her knowing. But this is too uncalled for. This conversation has been too long and it's taking a weird toll on Ichigo. He's feeling something that he doesn't want to feel. That feeling of long time ago.

_If I want to concentrate tomorrow, I'll have to leave now. I just can't stay anymore_ he reasoned with himself as he stood up to leave.

"Look Rukia, whatever the outcome is ... I just want to thank you. For everything you know? Thank." he said quietly without looking into her eyes.

As he made his way to the door, Ichigo was struck by the beauty of the courtyard. The flowers were in bloom and were floating softly in the gentle breeze, coating the ground with a pink carpet. The silver of the moon was shining ever so brightly, illuminating him giving him and unearthly glow.

The decision was made. He'll just leave now. And everything would be normal if they make it through the next day.

"Ichigo….Be careful…"

_And then, he fell in love…_

--------------------------------------------

**A/n: Well.. That's it!! A 3 chappie story for a first-timer.. MEEE!! I would like to seriously apologize for any OOC-ness in the story ( if there's any…) and that thank you all for reading the fan-fic.Hope the ending's acceptable.. lol.. Oh btw.. if you happen to know any other great Bleach fan-fic pls do give me a link on the review page ( along with a review of course!) I would love to read the fan-fic ( and your reviews too!) So once again ARIGATO! (: - xoxoxo SummerII **


End file.
